This invention relates to a block puzzle and particularly to a block puzzle having a number of blocks hinged together.
Interconnected block puzzles are puzzles having a number of blocks (typically six to twelve) which are hinged together. These blocks can adopt a number of different shapes. Some types of block puzzles are purely for entertainment and enjoyment, while other types of block puzzles (for instance the Rubic cube) are also used for skills development.
Conventional block puzzles are shaped and interconnected in a manner which restricts the versatility of the blocks and which restricts the permutations and combinations to relatively few variations.
It is highly desirable to allow an interconnected block puzzle to adopt certain particular shapes and configurations which improve the commercial acceptability and attractiveness of the puzzle. In our earlier international patent application WO 99/10059, there is described an interconnected block puzzle which overcomes some of the disadvantages of restrictions in permutations and combinations. However, in our earlier international patent application, the block puzzle was unable to adopt curved, circular or cylindrical configurations. This placed a limitation on the puzzle as the puzzle could not adopt wheel-like configurations, disc-like configurations, heart shaped configurations, flower configurations and other curved configurations, which placed a limitation on its versatility. For instance, certain types of graphics could not be applied to our previous puzzles as the graphics required a circular or cylindrical puzzle configuration.
Interconnected block puzzles function efficiently only if the blocks remain undamaged and particularly as long as the block edges are not damaged. These block edges can abut other edges in certain configurations and any denting or damage to the edges can cause the puzzle to lose its effectiveness. Block puzzles having side walls formed with right angle edges or otherwise abrupt or sharp edges are particularly vulnerable to damage. For instance, if the puzzle is dropped it is common for the edges to become chipped or damaged.
Most consumers are familiar with the Rubic cube. The Rubic cube has a cuboid configuration, and allows the blocks to be twisted relative to each other. It is found that a consumer will attempt to twist and other type of puzzle block which has a cuboid shape. Thus puzzles which do not have a twist hinge are often damaged. To provide a puzzle where the blocks can align neatly and close to each other in various configurations, it is desirable to use a fine hinge joint. Often, the hinge joint comprises a sticker or other sheet material which extends over two blocks. It is not practical to use very strong hinge joints which resist twisting as these joints are too large. The fine hinge joint is easily damaged or torn if the puzzle is twisted.
The puzzles typically have stickers attached to each face. Often, a sticker is made to extend over two or more faces. For puzzles having only abrupt edges, and particularly having an outer end face which meets with a side face at a sharp edge, the stickers are more prone to becoming worn or to lift on the edge. This is because the outer end faces of the blocks are handled most often and the puzzle is usually picked up and held by gripping the outer end faces. Thus it is highly desirable to be able to reduce wear and damage of the stickers on the outer end faces of the block.
Conventional puzzles can be packaged by shrink wrapping to hold the block pieces together and to protect the puzzle during transportation and prior to sale. It is found that puzzles having sharp outer end edges can break through the wrapping and can be damaged. Thus such puzzles can require most robust and therefore more expensive packaging.
The present invention is directed to an interconnected block puzzle having blocks of a particular design which are formed with an outer face which is curved and which can define part of a circle, the blocks being hinged to adjacent blocks in a particular manner.
In one form, the invention resides in an interconnected block puzzle comprising a plurality of blocks, each block being hingedly interconnected to two adjacent blocks, each block having a top face and an opposed bottom face which are partially triangular in shape and an outer end face which interconnects the top face and the bottom face, the end face being curved and defining part of a circle, the blocks adapted to adopt a cylindrical configuration whereby the top faces of adjacent said blocks are adjacent each other, the bottom faces of adjacent blocks are adjacent each other and the curved outer end face of each block together define a circle.
In another form, the invention resides in an interconnected block puzzle comprising a plurality of blocks, each block being hingedly interconnected to two adjacent blocks, each block having a top face and an opposed bottom face which are partially triangular in shape and an outer end face which interconnects the top face and the bottom face, the end face being curved.
It is preferred that each block is attached to two adjacent blocks along a single hinge line.
Suitably, each block is connected to only two adjacent blocks and the blocks are connected in such a way that the interconnected blocks are able to adopt a planar configuration.
This can be achieved by a hinge which interconnects the top face of a block with the top face of an adjacent block, and a hinge which connects the bottom face of the block with the bottom face of another adjacent block.
This arrangement provides great versatility in the various shapes and configurations that the block puzzle can adopt.
Each block is preferably wedge-shaped with the top face and the bottom face of the block being partially triangular in shape and being planar, the end face of each block being curved and defining part of a circle, each block having two side faces extending between the top face and the bottom face of the block, each side face being planar and the two side faces converging from the end face to a forward edge where the side faces meet.
The blocks are preferably all the same size and shape which can provide greater versatility. A puzzle can be made having at least eight said blocks and it is preferred that the puzzle has exactly eight blocks, the end face of each block defining one-eighth of an arc of a circle.
The blocks may be solid or hollow and may be formed from various suitable materials including plastics, wood, ceramics, metals, and combinations thereof.
The blocks may have patterns and ornamentations applied to the various faces to form decorative arrangements. These arrangements may be such that recognisable figures or certain complimentary decorations are achieved when the block adopts certain configurations.
By having a curved end face, abrupt edges and right angle edges are not formed on any part of the end face which reduces damage to the block. Additionally, the curved end face now allows various block configurations to be achieved which hitherto have not been possible.
In another form, the invention resides in an interconnected block puzzle comprising at least four interconnected blocks, the blocks being approximately of equal size and shape, the shape of each block having a substantially constant cross section, three side faces, an upper face and a lower face, whereby at least one side face has a curved portion and at least some said blocks are hinged to the adjacent blocks, each block having a first hinge line along an edge of the upper face and a second hinge line along an edge of the lower face.